The NoteBook
by XxXImaginaryXxX
Summary: Travis finds a notebook that has a very unsuspecting owner. ANd after serveral days of day dreaming, he finds out, this notebook, could be the start of a new love life for Travis. ?Travis.
1. Default Chapter

-Radio Free Roscoe- •The NoteBook •  
  
A/N: Okay, this is another one of my infamous RFR stories. Please R&R, and in reviews, tell me what you think of the story! That was stupid...thats why you review...Sorry...slowness.  
  
I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer because im sure you all know what it's going to say.  
  
Chapter One - A future Picasso  
  
Travis Strong wandered the halls of Henry Roscoe High. Not sure what to think of himself at the moment. He had tried to embark on things that he knew he could never acheive. And he was hating himself for it. He slung his hands into his pockets, and put his mind deep at work. Until a collision was created. "Whoa, yo Travis."  
  
Travis removed his hands from his pockets and straightened his back so it layed evenly accross his shoulder. "Ray. Sorry." Travis mumbled. "Excuse me??" Ray remarked, while circling Travis, just as Lily came up. "I think we've lost him!" Ray exclaimed, while making wobbly circles around Travis.  
  
"I'm sure we have." Lily replied to Ray's outrageous behaviour. "Yo. Travis. Something on your mind buddy?" Lily asked, while waving a smooth, cream coloured hand in front of his face. Travis, now being quite annoyed looked up from the ground, and stared. Did nothing. But stare. Lily, who just decided to give up, whirled around and stopped.   
  
"I'd like to get to RFR a little faster than this, so I'm going to head off.....thataway...." Lily said as she pointed towards a sign that read "Exit." Ray nodded a couple of times, thinking that Lily meant she wanted him to go with her, and even though he was utterly and completely off the subject, he tried so hard. "Travis. See you at the station. Looking forwards to thoes groo-vay beats!" Ray said enthusiasically. Travis nodded and began looking at his feet again, unsure of what to think, or do.  
  
He decided who could move a little bit faster. he had been bumping shoulders and saying sorry, at least 3 times every 2 minutes. He finally had arrived, after colliding with another few people, losing his books down the stairs, and tripping over a wire that led to a speaker that had gotten loose and tangled in a locker door.  
  
He walked slowly down the stairs and into his own little tech booth, not saying anything, just dropping his bag on the ground and placing his headphones where they ought to be. And to make matters worse for Travis, no one even noticed his unbearable grumpy mood and the feel to not be needed in the world.  
  
"Im Question Mark, and I'm wondering, what is this notebook that everyones been talking about." Robbie, a.k.a Question Mark started, sounding the same way, same tone and same everything. "What notebook? How come I don't know these things?" Pronto asked indignantly, he obviously didn't know what was going on, but yet, when did he ever?  
  
Travis, actually enjoying the topic that Robbie had chosen, decided he mind as well say something, because apparently no one noticed his mood anyways. "I think "the notebook" is just some innocent persons book, that they left somewhere. How it mysteriously disappeared you say? I think the owner took it. He/She didnt want other people looking into it. And as for Daryn Longouille, he never should of read it in the first place." Travis commented, feeling quite proud of his intelect in that little segment.  
  
Lily however, didnt say anything to this topic, just sat back and listened intently to the other members opinions and remarks. She found that relaxing. "Alright and here, we're going to a song titled Time of your life, by Greenday. Enjoy." Shady Lane replied to everyones comments, and brought her headphones so that they were around her neck.  
  
By the end of the song, the gang could hardly believe that an hour had passed up already. The time stood at 5:00, and everyone was ready to go home. "Okay, and you're not listening to,  
  
"Radio."  
  
"Free."  
  
"Roscoe."  
  
And they were off the air. While everyone started packing up their things and belongings, Travis decided to stay back and mix a few beats for tomorrows show. Everyone nodded in agreement. But little did Travis know, during those last hours in the station that day, he would discover the secret, to the notebook.  
  
A/N: Please Review! Once enough reviews the chapters will keep coming! I'm not a liar! =D Please review!!! Thanks! And Enjoy! 


	2. The Answer

-Radio Free Roscoe- â¢the Notebookâ¢  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews!!! They were great! Thanks to: MutantJediBaur, Carissa, SakuraandLiforever, RFRIrishFan56, tRIly, and Trina. Your reviews were very overwhelming and greatly appreciated.  
  
Travis silently swept his backpack off of the ground and placed it on the couch so that the tiny dust particles on the ground wouldn't invade his bag, and make it an attraction to all allergies.  
  
He walked around the table, placing the headphones back in the proper positions, he liked to work in a clean environment. Until, something caught his eye. It was stuck where the two tables met, as if it were trying to be hidden.  
  
Letting curiosity getting the best of him, Travis tried to pull the book out, but whoever had jammed the darned thing in there, must've had a pretty good arm. After his first attempt failed, he decided to put those muscular arms to work. He grabbed hold of the book with one hand, and tugged. And started to break free, eventually breaking into Travis' hands.  
  
Travis studied the book patiently, while carefully running his hands up and down the cover, a regular notebook cover. But in this case, there was no name bestowed upon the front of the book. He gave the book a quizzical look, as if it had feelings, and opened the book slowly and patiently. "Curiosity killed the cat..." He murmured to himself.  
  
Studying the first page of the mysterious notebook, it had finally hit him. This had to be the book everyone was talking about. He smacked himself in the face. "You're just like Daryn now." He said to himself mournfully. "But, it has to be a gang members. I'm sure they'll understand..." Travis thought to himself with no regard of anything, just impatience.  
  
The first page was a beautiful sketch of a sunset in the background, a sort of abstract image. The illustrator of this picture had mighty talent. Making the sunset looked blurred, as it if were in the distance, while making the waterfall in clear view, as it was close up. He smiled to himself. "This person has real potential." He carefully murmured o himself, while flipping through the next pages of the artwork.  
  
After a couple more pages in the book showing the owners artistic abilities, he came to a divider in the book, a yellow, thicker piece that was used to divide the book in three sections of your choice. This one was labeled however, poetry and personal information.  
  
After deciding whether to turn back, and stop looking at this book, Travis decided in order to find the owner of this book, he would eventually have to guide his eyes to the personal information segment. Feeling rather guilty of this action, he dared but not have a choice.  
  
Completely ignoring the poetry, he flipped straight to the personal information, and there, was a heart, with two names inside of it. Two names that could be great together, that made the flirtatious looks and slightly brushing of the shoulders, all come together. All be understood. 


	3. The Owner

-Radio Free Roscoe- â¢The NoteBookâ¢

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews for Chapter Two, tRIly, CATgrl, and Nathanluvsmeh, I love you guys! I love the reviews. Awesome stuff.

Chapter 3: The Owner

Travis stared blankly at the page. He couldn't believe it. The two names that were encircled with a heart were two people that Travis had always dreamt about. Travis Lily. He knew it. He had always liked Lily, but was too afraid to address it to any of the other RFR members, or anyone for that matter.

He closed the book, and smiled to himself. "I'm just going to stick this back where I found..." "Hey, Travis," Lily interrupted, as she burst through the underground radio stations door. Travis almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly put the book behind his back. She must've been coming here because she knew she forgot it.

Travis faked a smile, and drew one hand from behind his back to make out a small wave, a nerve-racking wave. What was he going to do? Lily began to say something, but Travis interrupted her this time.

"Hey, Lily," Travis said, trying to make her get away from the spot where she had left the notebook, "Why, are you, here?" He stammered, while slowly inching away from her.

"Um, Travis I just think I forgot something that's all. Are you okay? You seem sorta off." She stated coolly, while managing to get to the crack in-between the tables, where the notebook was found. She let out a sigh of confusion, and started looking elsewhere, while Travis was at a loss for words.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm dandy! Nothing wrong with me!" Travis sighed to himself at his outrageous behavior. He was acting like a moron. He was at a loss for words in the beginning, and now he wouldn't shut up!

Lily smiled at him. "Okay then, Travis. Hey, what's behind your back?" Lily questioned Travis, while pointing to a corner of black paper that stuck out just a little from the side of his ribs. Travis' eyes grew wide, and he rummaged through his own mind for words. Excuses. Anything to get him out of this mess.

"Well, um, it's just, well. You know." Lily shot him a quizzical look, and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? Because, It sort of looks like what I'm looking for.

Travis stopped in motion, and did the first thing that came to mind. He took a step towards Lily, slowly and casually, and kissed her.


	4. Chapter Four

-Radio Free Roscoe- â¢The Notebookâ¢

A/N: More reviews? You guys are great!!! Thank you thank you thank you! The reviews are awesomely wonderful!!! Let me know of your stories too, so I can read them and give you your appreciation back. Love to read. Love to review! Let me know okay? On with the story!

Chapter 4: More than just friends?

Travis placed both of his hands on each of Lily's shoulders, and drew back, looking into her eyes very deeply. That just wasn't a kiss of excuses, he meant that. The way she had kissed back. He knew it.

Lily looked at her feet. "Whoa, Travis," Lily said, while silently shuffling her feet on the ground. Travis sighed; he knew that it meant nothing by the tone in her voice.

"Listen, Lily. I think this is yours." Travis withdrew the notebook from into the couch, where he had stuffed it, and slammed it into her chest. "This might've been what you were looking for," He exclaimed, while picking up his bag and heading for the door.

Lily was at a loss for words as if herself and Travis had switched minds, and she was now feeling his emotions. She held the book close to her chest. "Aw, man. What now, Lily? What now?" She decided on an action. "Wait, Travis!" But by that time, she had realized, he was gone, she slumped onto the couch and let out a deep sigh.

Travis headed into the alley that neared the station, while running into Ray. "Hey buddy ole pal!" Ray said, while slapping Travis playfully on the back of the shoulder. "Hey Swami, what's wrong?" Travis grunted and walked past him. He didn't have time for this.

"I gotch'ya." Ray said, while making his fingers into little guns, and pointing In Travis' direction, then turning his attention back to the station. He swished the door open, and was surprised to see Lily sitting there, looking a little upset. Ray regained his confidence after wanting to turn back, and took a willing seat next to Lily.

"Hey, Lily!" Ray exclaimed happily, noticing the notebook that was grasped in her hands.

"Hi, Ray," Lily said, while flipping through the pages with her thumb.

Being the usual Ray, he didn't have any regard for Lily's actions or mood. "So, Lil. I was thinking about you, well us, and I was just....sort..of you know wondering. Would...you like to...you know go out some like...time?" Ray wanted to smack himself in the head. Could he have sounded more pathetic?

Lily gave him a quizzical look, since when did Ray get confidence? She thought to herself, while shooting him an empathetic smile. Not really knowing what to say, Lily made her decision, she wasn't too happy about it, but what choice did she have?

A/N: Reviews! Like my cliffie? Muahaha. Review for the next chapter! Or else no new chapter...=O Have fun!

3333----Ariel a.k.a Imaginary


	5. Ray or Travis

-Radio Free Roscoe- â¢The Notebookâ¢

A/N: Thanks guys!!!! Awesome review givers!! And I can't even mention all the name because it wouldn't be enough. Those reviews are wondrous!! Love emmm!! Thanks for reading!

Lily glanced over at Ray, his sincerity astonished her. She had never seen Ray is this state of mind. What was she supposed to do turn him down? "Sure, Ray. I'll go out with you." Rays face was gleaming with happiness.

"You are? You really, ARE!?" Lily nodded a couple of times, sort of regretting her decision, but she couldn't get the guy mad, he had liked her since god knows when. Suddenly, a flashback of Travis appeared.

Flashback:

"Hey, Lily!" Travis opened the conversation, as they both started RFR with a head start. Lily gave an affectionate wave back, and went to her little section at the table.

"What's up, Travis?" As Lily pulled out her notebook and began writing in it. Travis didn't really quite pay attention to the notebook, just concentrated on Lily, and her intentness and creativity. It made feel all tingly inside.

"Nothing, really. I think I'm going to meditate though." Travis explained to her, knowing she would understand. Lily glanced up from her writing, and saw him lay the meditating mat gracefully on the ground, as if it was a big Serta mattress, compared to the hard cement floor.

"You do that." Lily said, as she gave him thumbs up, and went back to her book. Travis sat down, and crossed his legs, and made his thumb and fore finger touch, so he could feel the total sensation of extreme relatxation.

After a couple of minutes of Travis meditating and Lily doodling away, Travis decided to be open, and talked out of nowhere. Lily jumped, but caught her cool, as she tried to listen to his slurred words. He was talking really fast for some reason.

"DidyounknowRaylikesyou?" Travis had asked in quite a fast paced, as if he was an auctioneer that had just gotten the highest bid and was rounding it off. Lily blinked furiously. "Ray, likes ME? Puh-lease." Lily said, although she did know the glances that Ray had been sneaking at her every since they had entered the seventh grade.

"Uh, thanks for that Travis, but I gotta go." Lily said hurriedly, as she grabbed her bag and shoved her notebook in it, Travis had no regard in this what so ever. He was glad at her reaction; after all, he wanted Lily to be his, and not anyone else's. (Sounds greedy eh? I try my best! **:**D)

End of Flashback

"Well, hey! Thanks Lily! See you this weekend then? I mean, at school of course and yeah." He quickly leaned in for a hug before Lily could stop him, and gave her a small wave as he left the building and headed home, leaving Lily twiddling her thumbs in utter confusion.

But little did Lily know, Travis had heard the whole thing through an open window, and he was going to do anything, ANYTHING, he could possibly do, to ruin their relationship.

A/N: Cliffies ahoy! Muahaha. Review and the rest shall come in honor of your awesomely awesome reviews! Love you all! Don't ever change!

3333----Ariel a.k.a Imaginary


	6. The Restaurant Catastrophe

-Radio Free Roscoe- â¢The Notebookâ¢

Chapter Six: The restaurant Catastrophe

A/N: Oh my god you guys you don't even know how thankful I am for these reviews! This is the most I've gotten for any of my stories and I owe it all to you guys!!!! ::Hugs each and every one of you:: You deserve it! You rock my world!

Ray walked up Lily's path to her decorative cement steps, and heaved a great breath, while struggling to find all the courage inside of him. "Grrr, Ray. Grrr!!" He said to himself, while flexing his muscles as if he weren't a cowardly Lion.

It was a Friday evening at 6:00, and Ray had offered to bring Lily to a small restaurant just outside of Mickey's, called Moxie's. Not exactly the finest restaurant in town, but it would do for a nice simple date.

He casually walked up the steps without any trips or falls, and rang the doorbell while crossing his wrists together so they laid at his upper waist. After waiting patiently for a minute or so, Lily opened the door to her astonishment.

"Ray!? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, as she realized she had a date with Ray. Ray shot her a puzzled look and suddenly broke out laughing. "Hahaha! Lily, you're such a kidder!" Ray said, while helping himself inside her house.

Lily raised and eyebrow and shut the door behind him. She was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and her usual army bandana. Definitely underdressed compared to Ray, she gave herself a once over, and pretended she was ready as she grabbed a random purse that was hanging on the coat rack.

"Ready! Let's go!" Lily said, while waving to her mother who she hadn't even introduced Ray to. Ray extended an elbow rather than a hand, and waited for Lily to cuff her arm into his. She did after realizing he wasn't going anywhere and she was already on her way down the walkway.

They arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes later and sat down waiting for a waiter or waitress to come take their order. The place wasn't a menu one, a big billboard of the different foods was hung in the middle of the room.

Their orders were taken after Ray had decided on Baby Back Ribs, and Lily decided to go with a Caesar Salad and a bowl of spaghetti.

"So...Lily," Ray said nervously, while searching for words. "Ummm...I gotta go to the washroom." Ray said, after Lily had stared blankly at him. She nodded, and looked around the place, until a figure came up to her, and said,

"Come on, let's go somewhere else."

A/N: 3333----Ariel a.k.a Imaginary


End file.
